Hamham clubhouse: ONLINE!
by cosplay chan
Summary: the hamhams have become hamhumans, and have gone to Kawai high...now to escape the reality they have to live with...they've each purchased laptops...and set up their own chat rooms! all the randomness! all the romance! all the hamhams!


**author's note: Hello! omg! well, i have been putting this one off for a while...but...i've finally decided to start this one.**

**so...Here we go:**

**disclaimer: i don't own Hamtaro.**

**Characters:**

**XoxblueribbonsxoX:Bijou**

**Hammerham:Boss (i have no idea why this is his screen name...-o-')**

**Cow-ham:Oxnard**

**yellowqtundertblankit:Penelope**

**hamutaroham008:Hamtaro! DUHR!**

**XTiger-RibbonX:Sandy**

**XTigertailX:Stan**

**Capsrmylife:Cappy**

**Libraryishome: Maxwell**

**::PinkScarf:::Pashmina**

**meganekun: Dexter**

**pandabuilderham: Panda**

**redapronfastbroom: Howdy**

**here we go!**

* * *

_XoxBlueribbonsxoX has joined the chat_

**XoxBlueRibbonsxoX:** Bonjour!

_XtigertailX has joined the chat_

**XtigertailX:** Hey Bijou-licious. **cheesy grin**

**XtigertailX:** hey, off of french class already?

**XoxBlueRibbonsxoX: **um, yeah... have you seen anyone else? like...Hamtaro? or...Err...Boss?...Maxwell?..

**XTigertailX**: how could i? i only have eyes and they can only see you.winks

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX:** seriously... no flirting stan, i can Em sandy. i have her SN on speed send! btw...

**XoxblueribbonsxoX:** where are you? i'm a the lounge a school.

**XTigertailX:** the computer lab. 2 halls and 5 doors down from u.

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX:** o. so what is on there? in class?

**XTigertailX:** yeah, but the project is so lame. Websites...like i don't already know that.

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX: **i c. breaking the rules again...Tisk tisk Misour! you will never learn that way.

**XTigertailX:** yeah, but you know what i have to do Bijou. ..::::::---::::::...

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX:** glasses? XD

**XTigertailX:** cut me some slack Bijou, i'm new to this whole chat face thing.

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX:** oh cool, sorry..i wonder doesn't Sandy's Gymnastic class end soon?

**XTigertailX:** well...wat time is it?

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX: **2:10, and tisk tisk stan! such poor spelling!

**XTigertailX:** it's chatspeak Bijou. DUHR. .0. falls

_XtigerribbonX has joined the chat_

**XTigerribbonX:** STAN!!!

**XTigertailX:** hey sis. what's up? '

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX:** hey sandy , how was gymnastics?

**XTigerribbonX:**fine! until i came home to find my brother still at school! talking and do i dare guess...Flirting with one of my bestfriends! STAN! -**smacks stan**- don't make me call your girlfriend in here!!

**XTigertailX:** well Duhr. of course i'm still here, school's not over yet.and as for flora...um...

**XTigertailX: -ish smacked**- OWWWW! IMOUTO-CHAN!

**XtigerribbonX: **nani? -japanese: what?-

**XtigertailX: **OO how'd you know that?

**XTigerribbonX:** we're in the same hour japanese you baka. **-whacks stan again**- and...

**XTigerribbonX:** PASS was an hour ago u baka!

**XtigertailX:** what does baka mean?

**XtigerribbonX: **idiot in japanese. which you are! Hentai Baka! **-smacks stan again**-

**XtigertailX:** owwwwww! SANDY! QUIT HITTING ME!

**XTigerribbonX:** only if you quit using japanese.

**XTigertailX:** you're using it too!

**XtigerribbonX**: fine,

**XTigertailX**: fine

**XtigerribbonX:** hey...where did bijou go?

**XtigertailX:** AWWW! Bijou left!

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX: **back again! sorry... i had to help Pashmina in Art.

**XTigertailX: **YAY! Bijou! **-pounces-**

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX:** Stan..i appreciate you being happy to see me... but...GET OFFA ME! -**throws stan off-**

**XtigertailX:** AWWWW! DX

_::pinkscarf:: has joined the chat_

_qtundertblankit has joined the chat_

**::pinkscarf::: **hey! thank-Q again Bijou!

**qtundertblankit:** hamha!

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX: **you're welcome pashmina...hi penelope!

**XtigertailX:** hey Pashy babe! so...what did you paint? a sweet pic of you ane me?

**XTigerribbonX:** -smacks stan- don't even think about it.

**::pinkscarf:::** LOL, i see. hey stan, Sandy.

**XtigeribbonX: **hi Penelope, Pashmina...a little busy handling my brother right now..'

**XtigertailX: **-ish being handled tightly by sandy- OW! OOWWWW!

**qtundertblankit:** hey bijou!.stan, sandy. ' what's been going on here?

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX:** well...Sandy just came in, and she and stan are arguing about using japanese in the chat room...they just quit. '...and stan pounced on me! -**shudders-**

**::Pinkscarf:::** yeah...-**reads all previous messages**- i see...anyone seen Dexter? he was supposed to meet me here...

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX:** no...where are you and Penelope? i'm at the lounge at school.

**::Pinkscarf:::** in the computer lab by the 9th grade wing.

**Qtundertblankit:** home in the garden, PASS ya know:3

_meganekun has joined the chat_

**meganekun: **HEY! Sorry i'm late pashmina! ERRR!

**::pinkscarf:::** it's alright dexter, i got here late too...

**Qtundertblankit:** no u didn't. u were here on time.

**::pinkscarf:::** ...i am so bored!

_hamutaroham has joined the chat_

**hamutaroham: **HAMHA!

**hamutaroham:** oh...OO' everyone's here...Bijou,pashmina,sandy...stan...penelope and dexter.

**Qtundertblankit:** hi hamtaro.

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX:** hi hamtaro.

**Hamutaroham:** hey bijou, where r u ?

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX: **what?! oo

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX:** quit using so much chatspeak! i can't understand you Misour!

**Hamutaroham:** chatspeak? i was just saying what Stan taught me!

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX:** stan...? .0.

**XTigerribbonX: **STAN!!!

**XtigertailX:** what?!? i didn't...

**XtigerribbonX: **THAT IS IT! WHEN WE GET HOME YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!!! **takes out giant hammer**

**XtigertailX: **EEEP! OO **runs out of the room**

**XTigerribbonX:** chases after stan

**XTigertailX: **AHHHHH! GAAAAAH! SANDYYYYYY! **runs faster**

_Xtigerribbon_X _has set her status to "away"_

_XtigertailX has left the chat_

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX:** Sandy? OO'

_XtigerribbonX's Away message is : " busy, whacking stan with a giant hammer."_

**Hamutaroham: **...oO'

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX: **...?

**::pinkscarf:::** ...OO'

**Qtundertblankit:** ...Sandy?...Stan?

_meganekun has returned to the chat_

**meganekun: **hey guys! sorry i left...what's...?

**meganekun: **OO

**::Pinkscarf::: OMG!!**

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX: **what?

**::pinkscarf::: **you don't wanna know...let's just say stan won't be on chat for a few weeks...at the least. months at the most.

**Hamutaroham: **what happened? OO

**::pinkscarf:::** Stan's knocked out...Sandy tied him up with her ribbon. she's taking him home right now...but don't expect Stan to show up for a while...

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX:** hamtaro.

**Hamutaroham: **yeah?

**XoxblueribbonsxoX: **i've gotta study for my french test tommrow. so i'm gonna go, but i'll be at the clubhouse later..K?

**Hamutaroham:** oh? sure Bijou. see you.

**XoxBlueribbonsxoX:** Aurevior Miesame! Aurevior Misour, -**smiles and pecks hamtaro on the cheek-**

**Hamutaroham:** **hearts in eyes** ...**drooling**

_XoxblueribbonsxoX has left the chat_

**Hamutaroham: **yeah i guess...are we the only two here?

**::pinkscarf:::**yeah. think so...

**Qtundertblankit:** pashmina!!

**::pinkscarf:::** what?

**Qtundertblankit: **momo-chan and Ringo-kun are over! Can i go to the mall with them?!?

**::pinkscarf:::** why are you asking me penelope? ask mom!

**QTundertblankit:** fine! mom said yes so i'm going!

**::pinkscarf:::** well! go on! momo doesn't like to wait a long time you know!

**Qtundertblankit:** i know! leaving! bye pashmina! bye hamtaro!

**Hamutaroham:** bye penelope..

_qtundertblankit has left the chat_

**Hamutaroham:** hey pashmina...are you living with penelope?

**::pinkscarf:::** no, penelope's adopted...so sort of...but she's like my sister. Momo and ringo live with my aunt but visit every so often...-o- what a family i have.

**Hamutaroham: **o i c. ...well i'm gonna be going.

**::pinkscarf:::** where?

**Hamutaroham: **to the clubhouse...why?

**::pinkscarf:::** no reason, just bored.

**::pinkscarf:::** so i'm alone.

**Hamutaroham:** yeah...well...too bad. wish i could help you pashmina.

**::pinkscarf:::** -- nevermind hamtaro. thanks anyway..

**Hamutaroham: **huh? oh? why?

**::pinkscarf:::** Dexter just came over. so i'm gonna spend some quality time with him... you know?

**Hamutaroham:** oh cool...i'm going to the clubhouse now, c u tommrow hr 4.

**::pinkscarf:::** kk, Bye!

**Hamutaroham: **bye pashmina.tell dexter i said hi.

_::pinkscarf:: has left the chat_

_Hamutaroham has left the chat_

* * *

author's note: well, that's it...more to see...whenever the ham-humans log on...more chatspeak...more randomness...more romance...more well..Ham-hams being ham-humans! 

REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


End file.
